


The Seagull's Song

by Windthief



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windthief/pseuds/Windthief
Summary: Just a really short one-shot of Legend watching seagulls and playing his ocarina.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Seagull's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have made this longer but I'm too brain-dead to write anything else.

Legend sat alone on a sandy beach in Wind’s Hyrule; the others were farther inland, setting up camp as the sun began to set, illuminating the ocean in front of the pink-haired hero. Legend had asked for some time alone, the island making him feel nostalgic. The others let him go without question but asked that he be back before nightfall. He guessed he had about an hour before then.

Turning his gaze upward he watched seagulls circle above the ocean, singing their songs as they searched for dinner in the waves below. Legend absentmindedly ran his fingers across the smooth clay of the ocarina in his hands, a certain melody playing through his mind. He tore his gaze from the gulls to take a quick glance around. Seeing nobody, Legend put the ocarina to his lips, blowing gently into it as his fingers slipped into a familiar pattern along the holes. 

The hero closed his eyes, letting the sounds of seagulls, ocean, and ocarina fill his ears. The clear, pure notes he played brought back painful memories and his heart twisted with guilt, though he did his best to push it away and focus on his fingering instead as he worked to remember the improvisations he’d added to the song since he’d first learned it, making the song go on for much longer than it normally would have. Upon finishing he lowered the instrument and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to clear his mind.

“That was beautiful,” someone complimented quietly, causing Legend to jump. He whipped his head around to face Sky, who was sitting just a few feet away and smiling softly with glistening eyes.

“When did you get here?!” Legend demanded, quickly regaining his composure and glowering at his fellow hero.

Sky shrugged, unphased by Legend’s attitude. “Not that long ago. The others were a bit worried about you and wanted me to check on you. I couldn’t find you at first but then I heard your song and made my way over. Sorry for startling you; I assumed you knew I was here.”

Legend let out a quiet “hmph” and wrinkled his nose, angry at himself for not noticing Sky’s arrival. Sky let out a good-natured chuckle before rummaging through his items bag, eventually pulling out his miniature harp. He plucked at a few strings, trying to find the right notes. Legend sucked in a breath and stiffened as Sky began to play a melody similar to his.

 _How dare he,_ Legend thought bitterly, his lips raising slightly as a low growl escaped his throat. _He has no idea what he’s playing._ Noticing his expression, Sky abruptly stopped and gave Legend an apologetic look. “Sorry. I can leave, if you want me to.”

Legend closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. _It’s not his fault. He didn’t do anything. He doesn’t know what the song means. He’s innocent._ “No, you can stay,” he muttered, opening his eyes and staring at the waves in front of him. “....Sorry for getting mad. That song just... means a lot to me.” He rubbed his fingers along the ocarina, letting its texture soothe him.

Sky let out a quiet sound of understanding and nodded as he put his harp away. “Sorry,” he apologized again. “It’s a really nice song. Does it have a name?”

Legend bit his lip nervously and furrowed his brows as he thought of how to respond. The Wind Fish had called it the Song of Awakening but Legend didn’t want Sky asking what he’d awoken with it. Though knowing Sky, he would probably just make some joke about how it was more likely to put him to sleep than wake him up. Either way, Legend didn’t want to call it that; it was too pure a song to be tainted by a title the cursed Wind Fish had given it. The name Legend internally called it by was Marin’s Song but there was no way he could say _that._ He’d never told anyone about Marin or Koholint and he was in no hurry to do so now. Sighing, he tilted his head back to resume his birdwatching.

Legend let his eyes follow a seagull as it dove into the ocean, regaining altitude soon after with a small fish in its beak. “It’s, uh… It’s called The Seagull’s Song.”

“Oh?” Sky followed Legend’s gaze.

Legend nodded absentmindedly. “A seagull taught it to me on one of my adventures.”

Sky chuckled. “Must have been a very musical seagull,” he commented as he listened to the white birds’ repetitive cawing.

Legend let a wistful smile grace his lips as he picked up a stray feather from the sand, twirling it between his fingers.

“Yeah... She was.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Legend playing a version of Ballad of The Wind Fish like this one:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnTnhmwwUYs


End file.
